What Happened?
by fenril
Summary: the character history/background of the ones that didn't get one in the series.
1. What Happened to Yuuto?

A short background on characters in X that didn't get an indepth one in the series. The idea was given to me by someone else. I don't know if it's humorous, i wrote it while watching a movie so i'm not sure if it even makes sense.   
Disclaimer: i don't own anything.  
  
What Happened to Yuuto?  
  
Yuuto Kigai was born to two rather ordinary parents, or so he thought. His father, Hasuke, was actually a male stripper and his mother, Migatsu, was the manager of a strip club. Yuuto grew up in such an environment and got used to it. At the tender age of fifteen, Yuuto wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Not having any stripping experience, he tagged along with his father during his private appointments. Not wanting to appear gay to all the lovely ladies at bachelorette parties, he attended the gay bachelor parties.   
  
After watching Hasuke for half a year, he attempted his first job and succeeded extremely well. After three years of the stripping business, he earned his way to become head of his own business. One year later, Yuuto suddenly left his business without word. He wanted to change his career, to stop living out his parents hopes and dreams.   
  
Yuuto joined the ice cream business.   
  
Yuuto started off like all ice cream men, as an ice cream truck driver, bringing small children their ice cream on hot summer days. His title was Softie-sensei (for those of you that know about Mister Softie and the next level, Master Softie. I know "sensei" is the title for teacher, but it's Japan). He was very popular among the kids and their mothers. After the kids left with their ice cream, the mothers would stay for a bit longer. With the large amount of sales he generated, he worked his way up to Softie-sama, then eventually, as head of the company. Again he got sick of it and one day left without any warning.   
  
He wandered the streets of Tokyo, looking for a job. Realizing his potential in business, he became a public official, testing to see if he would one day take over that. Not getting too many girls with the job, he wanted to improve his image. Passing by a weapons shop one day, he remembered girls always found guys that could fight, hot. He didn't remember that it was always guys that fought bare handed that were hot. He bought his signature weapon and walked around with it outside, not wondering why everyone backed away from him while he came closer.   
  
Kanoe, on one of her rare rare walks outside, saw the spectacle and risked her life approaching him. Recognizing immediately as Migatsu's boy, she invited him into her office, unaware of his new job as a public official and no longer a stripper. When she did find out, she was ready to kick him out but she didn't because she saw he was a Dragon of Earth. Yuuto didn't know it himself until she told him. He was quite ecstatic, he saw it as another way of getting girls. When it didn't work out at all, he stopped trying and just became one of Kanoe's slaves.   
***  
comments, questions, etc.  
other characters will also get their background done 


	2. What Happened to Daisuke?

been a while since i've written anything but this part i wrote a while ago so i'm not sure how it is. enjoy  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything  
  
What happened to Daisuke?   
  
Daisuke was born to two people who weren't married, they just lived together in the ghettos of Japan and always high. Once they felt like they were coming to, they would smoke up, shoot up, drink up again. Daisuke was left to take care of everything himself. Such responsibilities had some negative effects on him. He became very emotional over everything and let out his emotions every chance he got.   
  
One day while spazzing out, he accidentally blew a wall off the side of his house. His parents seeing this immediately sent him to live with his uncle, Aoki, in the fields and country. Aoki was the black sheep of the family and nobody really recognized him as part of the family, he was …strange. And now Daisuke was also strange.   
  
Aoki wasn't too happy about his nephew coming to live with him and dropped hints about Daisuke leaving and getting a field or shack of his own. Daisuke, constantly spazzing out all the time, didn't detect any of these hints. He was close once when Aoki told Daisuke one night that he should protect someone. Daisuke took it more as a solution to his emotions than a hint to leave.   
  
Aoki also knew Daisuke wasn't a Dragon of Earth or Heaven, he was just some guy that had some freaky powers. Aoki rubbed this into Daisuke's face every chance he got. To finally get rid of the nuisance, Aoki didn't tell Daisuke that he was getting married. One day, Daisuke woke up and Aoki wasn't there anymore. The only thing left was a note that read: "Got hitched to a cute broad."  
  
Without Aoki, Daisuke needed to pay for rent on the shack he lived in and the field. He also needed to find a way to vent out his emotions. He joined the military but got transferred into the navy. He traveled around the world with a crew of ten people. The crew wasn't too happy with Daisuke and his spazziness. To get back at all the times Daisuke spazzed out on them, they got him drunk. The next morning, Daisuke woke up with a man next to him who wasn't even a part of the crew and seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Freaking out, Daisuke blew up half the ship. The morning after that, he woke up on a row boat without rows and with seagulls peaking at his face. Attached to him was a note: "Hahahaha, try and find your way home. And Carlos wants to say 'hola Daisukita.' We'll be nice enough to give you your position: lat. 15S long. 30W." Taking the numbers as a secret code for "You're off the shores of the Philippines," he paddled his way to the shores of Brazil.   
  
Not realizing he landed in Brazil, he thought it strange that there were so many trees, so he …cut some down for the people by using his powers. The natives, taking this as an act from one of their gods, captured Daisuke and tortured him until he confessed to his origins. The next morning, Daisuke woke up in a wooden crate with a note attached: "You cause too much trouble, we don't want you. Send you home."   
  
Two or three weeks later, he had lost count, the crate was open and he stood up in the Diet building in Tokyo. Politicians wondered at the spectacle and went to Hinoto for help. Daisuke spazzed out again when he saw Hinoto, especially when he heard her voice. He practically destroyed the room but Arashi stopped him by knocking him out. When he awoke, he was still in the room, but only Hinoto and Arashi were there. There was a note by him that read: "You owe us 25,000,000,000.37 yen."   
  
To pay for the damages caused, he put himself into the service of Hinoto and grew to like protecting the blind, mute, and paralyzed woman. Everyone else was happy because he kept her evil side at bay.   
***  
  
critiques always welcomed ^_^  



End file.
